User blog:Tanya AZian/Final Destination script part 2 :- Aftermath of the floods/Neha's death
At the Airplane Raghav :- '''Tumhe pata kaise chala ki yeh hone wala tha ? '''Samar :- Pata nahi..aise mere dimag mein agaya tha...mujhe kya pata tha ki yeh hone wala tha Nikita :- 'That's so sad...i can't believe ki woh log joh floods mein mar gaye the...i can't even think how their families are feeling... '''Samar :-' Maine Dad ko iske baare mein bata diya hai..woh army officers ko wahan pe bhej rahe hai safety ke liye. 'Alvira :-' I just woh log theek ho jaye...poor them. 'Mayera :- '''I know ('clutching her shoulders) ''' wahan pe unki kya haalat hogi. '''Air Hostess :- ''Ladies and Gentlemen,please report to your seat immediately.We'll be reaching Mumbai in about 20 mins.'' At Chatrapati Shivaji Airport , Mumbai (Col.Rathore is seen at the arrival gate waiting for Samar and Alvira to come) (The gang arrives) Samar :- 'Dad... '''Mr.Rathore :- '''Samar...Alvira.. '''Alvira :- '('Tearfully) '''Dad.. ('Mr.Rathore hugs Samar and Alvira,relieved that they are safe) Samar :- '''Nikita, kya mein tumhe ghar drop kar doon? '''Nikita :- '''Sure. ''(Mr.Rathore drives his car towards Nikita's apartment.Samar,Nikita and Alvira are inside the car.They reach her apartment.Nikita comes out of the car)'' '''Nikita :- '''Thanks, mujhe drop karne ke liye.Bye. ''At Samar and Alvira's house.'' ''(Samar sees a news broadcast about the floods on NDTV 24X7)'' 'News Reporter :-'' Today's headlines. A massive flood ''has occured in the western part of Dehradun. 97 people were killed while 297 people were injured and lost there homes and family...'' ''(Samar gets upset)'' '''Samar :- (sighs) 5 May,2014 (Samar is seen getting ready for work and also has his breakfast before leaving for work) At Mumbai Mirror office Samar :- 'Hey guys.. '''The gang :- '''Hey... '''Samar :- '''So how's everyone doing.. '''Raghav :- ' Fine.. 'Nikhil :- '''Bas editor ne kaha tha ke floods ke bare mein report banane ke baad ...we are leaving early at 12:00 '''Nikita :- '''So,kaise ho tum ? '''Samar :- ' Bas theek thak hoon... '''Amit :- '''Toh tumhe pata kaise chala ? '''Samar :- '''I don't know.. '''Neha :- '''Samar..humse pehle tumhe pata tha...so there should be a reason. '''Samar :- '''Yeh main bhi soch raha tha ke mujhe pata kaise chala..but no answers.. '''Vishal :- '''Samar is right..bas is baat ko bhool jate hai aur yeh sochte hai ki how lucky we are to be alive.. '''Gang :- '''Okay.. '''Samar :- '''Ok fine toh Mayera tum design karogi...Vishal u write the article...Nikita tumne jobhi photo liye hai...use upload karna ok... '''Nikita :- '''Sure. ''At the office canteen'' ''(Nikita brings two cups of coffee for her and Samar)'' 'Samar :- '''Hey.. '''Nikita :- '''Soch rahi thi ki main comfort zone ke liye coffee pi sakte hai... '''Samar :- '''Thanks..('Takes a sip) Nikita :- '''Toh sab kaisa chal raha hai...aaj kal kaafi thake hue lag rahe ho... '''Samar :- '''Haan...theek chal raha hai...Alvira waupas college chhali gayi...she is trying to move on from what happened...But i still can't believe ki jo log floods mein the..they are gone now.. '''Nikita : I know.. Samar :- 'Aaj tum thodi pareshaan lag rahi ho..What's wrong ? '''Nikita :- '''Uh..its just that ki mujhe in sabke baare mein pata tha.. '''Samar :- '''Kya..tumhe pata tha ? Kaise ? '''Nikita :- '''Uh..iske baare main baadme baat karti hoon.. '''Samar :- '...and pretend ki hume iske baare mein kuch pata nahin tha...abhi baat karte hai...kya hua..What happened '''Nikita :- '''Abhi mujhe batana nahin chahiye...main nahin chahti ki tumhare saath kuch bura ho jayee... (Nikita walks off...Samar starts getting concerned about her behaviour)' '''12:00PM' (The gang says bye to each other before leaving...Neha is busy with the printing) Nikhil :- 'Neha tumbhi aao. '''Neha :- '''Haan..mein aa rahi hoon Nikhil..bas woh printing ka kam khatam karti hoon.. '''Nikhil :- '''Aur phir.. '''Neha : - '''Don't even mention that..i know ('smirks cheekily at him) Nikhil :- '''Okay ..see you later... (Outside the office,Samar almost slips from the staircase,looks at the cleaner)' '''Samar :- '''Bhaisahab ..aap dekh nahin sakte ki wahan kaun ja rahe hai ? '''Cleaner :- '''Sorry sir, main abhi ek Wet Floor sign lagane wala tha. '''Samar :- '''Ok ('As he''' walks off,he sees Neha's car no. A gust of wind blows around him as he leaves ) (''Neha continues with her paperwork,she keeps her phone down,which has the Devil's flight phone cover.She calls the peon)'' Neha :- '''Bhaisab aap mere liye thoda sa paani layegein please..Thank You (As the peon walks of to bring water for Neha, A security guard outside the gate plays 'Jeena Yahaan Marna Yaahan' on the radio.The peon brings water for Neha and accidently drops it on the same staricase which has the 'Wet Floor' sign.The sign is later blown of by the winds.Neha finishes her work and exits. She comes down and sees Nikhil waiting for her.She climbs down the stairs and slips on the watery path.She rolls down vertically until a bone crack is heard when she snaps her neck and spine.Nikhil hears this and is horrified to see her dead body,while the other employees start to freak out.)' 'Samar and Alvira's house' '(Samar is seen with his eyes closed lying on the bed,he later hears his phone ring and wakes up)''' '''Samar :- '''Haan bolo... '''Aditi :- '''Samar,It's Aditi , Neha is dead..woh nahin rahi is duniya mein.. '''Samar :- '''What ? '''Aditi :- '''Jaldi Aao.. '''Samar :- '''Haan mein aata hoon Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts